


Fangirling

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She finally made to London to meet the World' Only Consulting Detective, she makes some surprising discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/gifts), [Anarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/gifts), [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts), [IDontKnowWhatImDoing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatImDoing/gifts).



> This is in celebration of moonblossom completeing her 221 221b drabbles and just my way of saying thank you some great writers I follow. If I could I would take you all out for drinks but you get crack instead. Hope it makes you laugh.

She pulled the coat closer around her glad she had bought it for the trip, she now understood why Sherlock wore the Bellstaff, it was quite practical considering London's grey and windy weather. It had taken a year but she had managed to save up enough money to visit London. She tingled with excitement at thought of being able to observe the great Sherlock Holmes in action. She stood behind the police tape and just watched as Sherlock jumped around making deductions left and right. 

"Gosh he is amazing." she said to herself.  
"He really is isn't he." She jumped not realizing she had spoken aloud. Breaking her eyes from Sherlock she smiled at the man in front of her. It was none other than the good doctor himself in all of his wooly jumper glory.

"Doctor Watson! Its such an honor to meet you, love your blog!" she gushed hoping she didn't sound too much like a silly fangirl.

"Thank you, your not a bad writer yourself, you really should try writing something chaptered, have more faith in your abilities.  
She blushed at the compliment.

"A talented bunch on that site what's it called ArchiveofOurown? AllthatGlitters is personal favorite of Sherlock's totally wrong on how we got together but tell your friend AtlinMerrick its quite a feat to make the great Sherlock Holmes giggle."

Her mouth dropped in shock, Johnlock was real and they read fanfiction? Just when she thought she had heard it all up walked none other than Mr.British Government himself, Mycroft Holmes. She thought she had never seen anyone so bespoke in her life.

"Ahh yes, one of the fangirls that helped to keep belief in my brother alive after all of that nasty bussiness with Moriarty. How do you do? Oh and do tell Moonblossom congratulations on completeing her 221 drabbles quite a clever concept if I do say so. I especially enjoyed Bespoke. Went and ordered Gregory a suit after reading it. Also best wishes to Anarion, quite ambious writing drabbles for every day of the year might have to try and recruit her, I don't even hold it against her that she ships Molly with Gregory, She is actually engaged to Inspector Dimmock, but no hard feelings. You know I am free and as soon as Sherlock wraps this up why don't you and your friends join us for dinner and we can all tell you the real stories on how John, SHerlock, Gregory and I got together?"

"Really? But I don't even know their real names much less where they live!"  
He just cocked an eyebrow at me. Oh of course he knew exactly where they were. Minor position in the British government my ass.  
So that is how IdontKnowWhatImdoing, Anarion,moonblossom,and AtlinMerrick ended up at dinner with Sherlock, Mycroft, Gregory Lestrade and Doctor John Watson. They talked into the wee hours of the morning giving us fangirls enough fodder for fic for years of writing.


End file.
